Valar Morghulis
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Ser el malo de la película está mal valorado, no hace falta ser malo para hacer cosas malas. O que no te gusten.
1. Valar Morghulis

**N/A:** Y os estaréis preguntando qué hago subiendo un reto en vez de los fics que tengo pendientes...y la respuesta es que soy una retoadicta. Es superior a mis fuerzas, aún así no me olvido del resto de fics, pero son muchos y el día no tiene tantas horas. Pero quiero que sepáis que me he hecho un calendario para organizarme mejor, como propósito de año nuevo :) y espero poder subir algún capítulo antes de año nuevo.

 **Disclaimer:** este fandom no me perteneces _blahblahblah_ no soy GRRM _blahblahblah_.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#92:El malo de la película, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Valar Morghulis.

Pocas veces se preguntaba Jaqen H'ghar porqué hacía lo que hacía, él era un siervo del dios de muchos rostros, del dios de la muerte lo llamaban algunos. Él era una herramienta, él se limitaba a ponerse una máscara y matar a la gente que se lo pedía. Era un siervo fiel y devoto y no se cuestionaba el porqué de las cosas. Pero había días, o situaciones más bien, en las que le era inevitable hacerse la pregunta. Y esa noche era una de esas veces.

Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Poniente, más del que había planeado de hecho, llegó con un cometido claro y simple, matar a un mercader por orden de un antiguo socio que había ordenado su muerte. Rastrearle y seguirle la pista no había sido complicado, tampoco acabar con su vida; pero una vez en Poniente no había podido evitar querer conocer un poco más esas tierras; por supuesto había seguido ejerciendo su profesión, cambiando que cara y matando gente, pero también aprendiendo esa cultura y a sus dioses.

La gente por el contrario no le pareció digna de mención, hasta que la conoció a ella. una chiquilla asustada, vestía e intentaba actuar como un chico pero sus ojos decían claramente que no lo era, tampoco de tan baja cuna como pretendía, pero le extrañaba que una niña con fortuna no se molestara en ensuciarse las manos y trabajar como un hombre, haciendo un largo camino hasta el norte.

Le pareció cuanto menos curiosa y, aunque sabía que la niña haría preguntas, le dijo a la niña que le debía 3 nombres. Tres sacrificios, para su dios. Podía perfectamente haber escogido él mismo a esas personas, pero la niña le había salvado a él y sus dos compañeros de viaje, por lo que le pareció justo que fuera la niña la que escogiera los tres nombres.

El primero fue sencillo: un hombre al que le gustaba torturar y beber. Su muerte no fue complicada y sirvió para su dios. Aunque se permitió una licencia; como sabía que la niña le había dado un hombre para probar si era cierto lo que él decía, su muerte fue pública y cuando la niña estaba por los alrededores. Ahora sabía que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

El segundo fue algo más complicado, más que nada por la prisa con la que tuvo que hacerlo. Pero tenían un acuerdo y aunque no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, la mirada de terror de la niña le dijo que ya no le decía un nombre por probar, sino que era una situación de vida o muerte, su vida o su muerte. Por lo que acabó con el soldado. Poco le importaban los problemas que su muerte causara, en la mismísima estancia de Tywin Lannister.

Pero la hecatombe vino con el tercer nombre.

-Jaqen H'ghar.

-Una chica carece de honor-le dijo tras intentar razonar porqué él no iba a darle más muertes de las que habían acordado en un principio. Pero había subestimado a la niña, era astuta y sabía lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir. Eso le enfureció, no le gustaba aceptar órdenes de una niña, pero acabó accediendo.-Si hago esto, una chica debe obedecer.

-Una chica obedecerá.

-Una chica y sus amigos pasarán a medianoche por las puertas.

No le gustaba esa situación. Las reglas eran bien sencillas, alguien pedía una muerte y él la concedía. La niña había evitado tres muertes y él debía tres muertes a su dios, y sin embargo ahora estaba entregando más muertes de las correspondientes. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer para seguir sirviendo a su dios? Por lo que ahí estaba él, en las puertas, con la armadura de los Lannister manchada de sangre de varios soldados a los que había entregado al dios de muchos rostros. Había sido muy fácil, como de costumbre, los soldados apenas se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No dieron la voz de alarma. Pero él no se podía quitar de encima la sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto, ¿eran adecuadas esas muertes? No las enviaba por que el dios lo necesitara, sino por el capricho de una niña. ¿Era lo que su dios quería? ¿Tenía la niña algún propósito en todo ese asunto? ¿O era una coincidencia fortuita del destino? Algo que se salía de lo común y le ponía a él en un punto de inflexión en su vida. ¿Acaso era alguna clase de prueba? La niña no parecía nada del otro mundo y sólo quería volver a su casa. No obstante no le había pasado desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos cuando le habló del acuerdo, de su dios y de las muertes que le debía. A lo mejor, con las indicaciones adecuadas la niña volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

Pasados unos minutos la niña y sus amigos salieron por las puertas sin problemas. Él sonrió.

-Valar Morghulis-dijo pasando de largo las puertas, con los soldados ensartados en ellas y acariciando una moneda que llevaba encima en todo momento.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¿Reviews? Recuerdad que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz 0:)


	2. Hoy no

**N/A:** Estoy en racha. Dos capítulos en menos de una hora :)

 **Disclaimer:** este fandom no me perteneces _blahblahblah_ no soy GRRM _blahblahblah_.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#92:El malo de la película, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Hoy no.

-Hoy no. Hoy no. Hoy no.

Arya Stark repetía esas palabras una y otra vez mientras corría por los oscuros túneles de Desembarco del Rey que conocía tan bien. Estaba asustada, ¿por qué habían venido a buscarla soldados de los Lannister? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aunque lo peor de todo era la sensación de que aquello que estaba haciendo era lo incorrecto. Debería haberse quedado y pelear con Syrio Forell. Se suponía que las clases eran para eso, ¿no? Para aprender a usar la espada y saber defenderse en ese tipo de situaciones. Sus inicios habían sido desastrosos, pero estaba mejorando notablemente, ya no le dolían ni la muñeca ni el brazo cuando sostenía la espada (solo por las noches), ya no era tan lenta (aunque seguía tropezando y besando el suelo más veces de las que le gustaría admitir).

Y la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una prueba de verdad, salía corriendo mientras su profesor se enfrentaba a los guardias y moría protegiéndola como una damisela en apuros. Algo que ella no quería ser, y sin embargo una vez que había empezado a correr no había podido parar. Por mucho que le latiera el corazón, por mucho que le costara respirar o tuviera flato, por mucho que tuviera una sensación de agonía encima, no era capaz de parar, dar media vuelta y pelear.

Por mucho que supiera que no era eso lo que hacían los soldados, su instinto de supervivencia era mayor.

Cuando tuvo a Aguja con ella se sintió algo mejor. Con una espada de verdad podría hacer algo más que correr, ¿verdad? Pero no se sintió mejor después de matar a ese niño gordo que había intentado matarle, ¿no se suponía que debía proteger a la gente antes de matarla? ¿Pero entonces que había de proteger su propia vida? Las cosas no estaban mejorando y su sensación de malestar no hacía más que crecer. Ella, que se jactaba de ser una orgullosa Stark, hija de Ned Stark, gran guerrero, señor de Invernalia y Mano del rey; sentía que correr no era la mejor forma de servir a su casa y defender lo que era suyo. Tampoco el marcharse de Desembarco del Rey disfrazada como un chico con Aguja como única compañera, ¿no debería vengar la muerte de su padre?

Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba descubrir que en realidad era muy poca cosa y aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Odiaba ver que todos tenían razón al tratarla como una niña, porque en el fondo lo era; una chiquilla lejos de su hogar, lejos de todo lo que le era querido y conocido y lejos de ser lo bastante fuerte como para marcar la diferencia. No obstante en medio de esa nube de malestar, incomodidad y malos pensamientos con la que cargaba, se dio cuenta de un dato importante: seguía viva.

Había desbaratado los planes de la reina, con ayuda sí, pero el caso es que seguía viva y puede que con el tiempo y el entrenamiento adecuados, hubiera un día en el que pudiera marcar la diferencia. Hacer algo y no sentirse tan culpable. Pero aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que se cumpliera ese deseo, de momento lo único que podía hacer era seguir viviendo. Y esquivando a la muerte con la ayuda de dos palabras:

-Hoy no.

* * *

Lo dicho, estoy en racha 0:)  
¿Reviews?


End file.
